


Eyes Open

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Off-screen Crash Landing, stay awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: They just had to make it through the night.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Trapper
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober prompt "Sleep Deprivation"

Obi-wan Kenobi really had the worst luck.

Perhaps that’s why the escape pod crashed miles from the others. Perhaps that’s why Trapper’s leg was badly broken. Perhaps that’s why they were currently stuck with a broken communicator and no way of reaching the others.

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…

Perhaps and what-ifs didn’t matter now. 

The others would find them. All they needed to do was stay awake and alive until they were found.

Obi-wan wasn’t entirely sure what kind of creatures lurked on this planet, but they certainly didn’t seem friendly. Yellow eyes would gleam in the shadowy darkness 

The redhead didn’t know what they were, only there were many of them. And they were hungry. 

Luckily the glowing fire kept them at bay… for now.

For how long was the question.

A soft groan from Trapper had Obi-wan looking over. He had wrapped and braced Trapper’s leg as best he could, but Obi-wan knew it wasn’t enough. The clone’s face was pale and sweaty as fever steadily set in. 

How desperately Obi-wan wanted to do something, anything, to make it better. But the med-kit had been all but destroyed in the crash. And there was no way he was going to risk searching in the unfriendly wilderness for any potential healing herbs.

They just had to make it through the night. Had to stay awake.

Surely the others would find them soon. 

But the hours dragged on without remorse. The canopy overhead was so thick day and night were nigh indistinguishable. And still those creatures prowled in the shadows just out of sight. 

They waited patiently for his guard to drop, if just for a moment. A moment would be enough. 

And so Obi-wan squared his shoulders and stared off into the murky gloom. He pushed his tiredness to the abc of his mind to deal with later. Later when they weren't in such a life-and-death situation.

Trapper was counting on him. Obi-wan couldn’t fail. He wouldn’t!

But he was just so tired...


End file.
